Amor Complicado
by marialuz1799
Summary: Karamatsu, el segundo hermano de la mafia Matsuno luego de matar a una arpía que intento robar y vender información a otra mafia, se tiene que encontrar con su jefe y hermano mayor Osomatsu Matsuno quien le presentara la nueva encargada del distrito y del negocio de prostitución. Choromi enamora a Karamatsu sin saber que se desataría una disputa entre los dos hermanos mayores.
1. Chapter 1

**Amour Compliqué**

 **Buenas esta es una historia KaraxChoro que escribe por el White Day.**

 **Espero que a vosotros les guste, y ya que es mi primer fic en el fandom pueden dejarme criticas o reviews con gusto los leere.**

 **Gracias y de antemano esta es una historia ficticia, todos lo derechos son de nuestro amado Akatsuka-sensei**

* * *

Después de hacer un encargo, my little Jyushimatsu me indico que nuestro aniki me esperaba en **** Bar.

Cuando llegue al lugar de encuentro, me di con la horrible sorpresa que estaba lleno de gente que fumaba, tomaba y agarraba a cualquier lady como si fuera un simple objeto. Era the first time que venía y ya empezaba a odiar este bar pero entonces yo, Karamatsu Matsuno, mientras buscaba a mi hermano encontré a un ángel en este horrible lugar.

Me pregunto si esto es lo que dicen amor a primera vista, tenía un hermoso cabello verde aunque sus ojos eran de una tonalidad más clara los cuales me hipnotizaron, no pude apartar mi mirada de ellos. La hermosa lady vestía un diminuto vestido azul y unos tacones rojos como sus carnosos labios, me pregunto cómo sería si besara esos hermosos la...

 _\- Oeee! Karamatsu, deja esa cara de bobo y siéntate de una puta vez. Ahhh, Choromi-chan abrazameee_

 _\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Osomatsu-sama?_

Espera, no please no

\- Que cruel eres conmigo Choro-chan, no vez que el idiota de mi hermano pequeño no me hace caso.

Cuando el imbécil de Osomatsu termino de decir aquello, esos ojos me miraron, al oír su voz me pude dar cuenta que no era una lady sino era un hombre. Me sentí tan idiota, hasta siento a Ichimatsu riéndose de mi con uno de sus gatos llamándome KUSOMATSU, ya STOP deja de pensar en tu adorable hermano menor que no acepta que es uno de tus Karamatsu Boys.

 _\- Oeeeeeeeeeeee! Tierra llamando a Karamatsu, Karamatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

 _\- Te escuche la primera vez, Aniki._

 _\- Dime Onii chan, eres el único que no lo dice._

 _\- Nadie lo hace, Inutilmatsu._

 _\- ¡Que cruel! No me llames así delante de Choromi chan_

 _\- ¿Choromi chan? ¿Quién es?_

Sabía de quien estaba hablando pero tenía que parecer desinteresado supongo que gajes del negocio pensé, luego de pronunciar aquella pregunta vi como aquella belleza se levantó de su asiento se acercó y con la voz más sensual que he oído en toda mi vida me dijo.

 _\- Yo soy Choromi chan, la segunda encargada del negocio de este distrito y de este bar, un gusto conocerlo Ka-_

En eso Osomatsu la interrumpe, la agarra de la muñeca y hace que se siente en su regazo, maldito sea.

 _\- Como diría Karamatsu, non non non Choromi chan, ahora tu eres la encargada del negocio de prostitución y dueña de este bar._

Choromi abrió sus ojos y balbuceo:

 _\- Pe-pero, I-Iyayo-sama es la encargada._

Osomatsu me miro y me dijo que le cuente a la preciosura que tiene en sus muslos del encargo que me mando a realizar en la mañana.

 _\- My lady, Iyayo está muerta._

Cuando escucho mis vocablos Choromi quedo totalmente atónita.

 _\- La razón por la cual ha sido asesinada, ha sido por la falta de balances que no nos ha entregado, al parecer realmente creyó que no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Déjame preguntarte, ¿Qué sabes al respecto de esto?_

 _\- Absolutamente nada, Iyayo-sama nunca me hablo de esto._

Aun sabiendo que es hombre me fascinaba. Aunque realmente nunca me ha importado si es hombre y mujer, después de todo, mi primera experiencia sexual fue con un hombre. Agarre su muñeca y la aleje de Osomatsu, se mostró sorprendida.

 _\- Preciosa, como debo yo llamarte; no me gusta llamarte de la misma forma que mi brother._

 _\- Eh, yo bueno, este..._

Me pareció adorable como balbuceaba y se sonrojaba, así que le susurre.

 _\- Chico lindo yo no muerdo, aunque en la cama no te lo puedo asegurar._

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Que está diciendo este tipo? Es que no estaba su hermano mayor al lado, porque los Matsuno son tan idiotas solamente Jyushimatsu es lindo y normal... bueno no del todo especialmente cuando esta con Homura Kanojo, pobre de él que no ve que es una prostituta más del montón.

Bien… primero debo tranquilizarme, responder tranquilamente y no entrar en pánico cada vez que me susurra con esa voz, has aguantado bastante con Osomatsu, tu puedes hacerlo Choro-chan.

 _\- Choromi me gusta Karamatsu- sama. Pero usted puede llamarme como usted desee._

 _\- Entonces te llamare Choro-chan._

Dios, este hombre es imposible pero me gusta cómo me ha llamado.

 _\- Al parecer te gusta que te llame así supongo que seré el único que veré ese tipo de expresión en tu rostro, cute boy._

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Espero que le arden los pelos del culo... maldita sea encima Osomatsu ha comenzado a abrazarme.

 _\- Choromi- chan, no tienes que ser amable con el doloroso solamente tienes amarme a mí._

Me quede mirando a Karamatsu definitivamente era muy guapo y sus ojos azules siento que me puedo perder en ellos, ahora que seré la encargada del distrito tendré que verlo más a menudo ya que era Karamatsu el encargado de revisar todo antes de entregárselo a Osomatsu.

 _\- Choro-chan supongo que ahora nos veremos más seguido, cada semana te vendré a visitar._

 _\- Entiendo, Karamatsu-sama. Yo siempre lo esperare aqui en el Amour Compliqué Bar._

Ahora que tendré más responsabilidades espero no caer en ninguno de los juegos de los hermanos Matsuno y no dejarme llevar por el joven de ojos azules.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dulce pesadilla**

**Este es el segundo capitula de esta historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba trabajando. Ame sus reviews y poco a poco tratare de mejorar para que todos puedan disfrutarlo.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido e indico que esta es una obra hecha por un fart todos los derechos pertenecen al hermoso Akatsuka sensei.**

 **Gracias.**

* * *

Choromi POV/

Me levanto y me encuentro en mi recamara, extrañamente me siento cansada como si no hubiera descansado toda la noche, remuevo las cobijas pero siento que no puedo sacarlas, miro a mi lado y encuentro a alguien durmiendo en mi cama. Debo calmarme, pero primero ¡¿Qué diablos hice anoche?!

Trato de remover la cobija para ver el rostro de esta persona. ¡Dios santo! Tiene un cuerpo ardiente; sin previo aviso esta persona abre sus ojos que son de un color como el cielo sin nubes o como el extenso mar en un día soleado. Azules.

\- Choro-chan, hum te ves hermoso cuando te despiertas, aunque no debes dormir de ese modo.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Ouch, duele. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago en el suelo del despacho del bar?

\- Choro-chan no debes dormir acá; te hará daño aunque no quise asustarte.

Asi que fue un sueño, no espera FUE UNA PESADILLA, PESADILLA CHOROMATSU.

\- Sucede algo, cute boy.

Odio a este tipo, es que es de igual de pesado que Osomatsu y porque todos terminan en matsu es que sus padres eran narcisistas al igual que el maldito de ojos azules. Porque si, se nota a leguas que este tipo es un maldito narcisista. Aunque mi nombre real también termina en MATSU pero mis padres son KAMIYA así que no lo soy.

\- Choro-chan, si me quedas viendo de esa manera voy a besarte.

\- Karamatsu-sama sabe usted... un caballero extiende su mano para levantar a una dama, así que serías tan gentil de ayudarme.

Extiendo mi mano, quiero ver como reaccionaras... seguro me mirarás con desagrado. Este tipo ya se ha dado cuenta que soy hombre ¿Cómo? es la gran pregunta si la mayoría que he conocido en este bajo mundo piensan que soy una delicada y hermosa mujer solo pocos saben que soy un hombre como Osomatsu aunque ese idiota se dio cuenta espiándome cuando me bañaba. Je, su cara fue épica en ese momento.

Karamatsu al parecer no es un puto caballero, me jala bruscamente y me apega hacia él. Siento su aliento a cigarros y menta cerca de mis labios.

¡¿Por qué te me quedas mirando con esa cara de bobo?!

\- Definitivamente eres muy hermosa Choro-chan.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, Gracias.

\- Jajajaja como haces ese tipo de gesto con los labios parece un triángulo.

Desgraciado, ya no lo soporto. Ok Choro-chan tan solo imagina que lo golpeas, aunque seguro este tipo es capaz de matarme sin ningún tipo de piedad si lo golpeo después de todo mato a Iyayo-sama. Quiero saber qué fue lo que impulso a Iyayo traicionar a los Matsuno, después de todo nadie es tan tonto para hacerlo.

\- Perdón, es que Osomatsu me lo dijo pero no me lo creía, no te molestes Choromatsu.

\- Al parecer sabes mi nombre real también bueno supongo que Osomatsu fue el que te dijo que era un hombre.

\- Osomatsu no me dijo nada. Yo me di cuenta por tu voz no parece pero me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, my little girl. Osomatsu es a veces muy despistado porque no me dices como se dio cuenta que usted era un cute boy.

¡DEMONIOS! Si le digo, estoy seguro que terminare asesinada por Osomatsu. Todos saben que los hermanos Matsuno son de lo peor... se burlaran de el por siglos aunque suene tentador amo mi vida.

\- Karamatsu-sama a que debo su visita. Aun no es hora de abrir el bar.

\- Hum, así que cambiando de tema IT´S FINE ya le preguntare yo mismo.

\- Algo que necesite de mi Karamatsu-sama.

\- Te pediría una noche de love and passion, (dios, que se le quemen los pelos del culo, que vergüenza), pero deseo saber si Iyayo te enseño todo lo que tienes que hacer del trabajo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que has oído Choro-chan. También el cómo satisfacerme.

Veo como se acerca lentamente, me pongo nerviosa y me empiezan a flaquear las piernas... al parecer sigo estando en esa pesadilla.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **La verdad el otro capitulo no se si hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Osomatsu, que me dicen :3**

 _PSDTA: Si demoro en actualizar culpen a mi trabajo y mis estudios jajaja._


End file.
